Piper (Alisandra "Sandpiper" Novak)
Owned by: Blitzen Gender: Female Age: 24 Group: Oracle Citizen Physical Appearance Slim to Athletic, 5’7 with long straight platinum/silver hair and piercing blue eyes. Piper is human, with no enhancements or augmentations. She prefers wearing dark colors to help blend in. Personality and interests Note: Piper is bonded with Romeo 457, “Frosty” Piper is adventurous, outgoing, often looked to as a leader or confidant. Inside the Spire, she was an avid participant of many sports. She still runs/trains on a daily basis though now for work instead of play. As were all Neophytes, she was trained by OSEC and can defend or attack as necessary. She has a strong will and is not generally swayed from any course she’s set her mind to. Now outside the Spire, she will use any excuse necessary to project herself into tech, finding the experience almost addicting. History Piper had spent her life in the Spire until being bonded with her Alpha, four years ago. The Spire was in almost all ways sheltered, and while some Neos are content to live their entire life within the safety and comfort of its walls, sequestered and shielded from all technology, Piper was not. Tech inside the Spire was forbidden, therefore to many, it was coveted. Stories of machinery and industrial science could be spread like wildfire among the hive minded without a single word being spoken, until invariably a Curator - those charged with caretaking the Neophytes - shut it down. Oracle Curators (OC’s) were often older, strong willed neophytes who ensured the safety and schooling of younger neos. They studied the arts. They were trained in hand-to-hand and defensive combat. They participated in physical conditioning, team, and individual sports. Piper’s upbringing also leads her to put all her faith in Oracle. Oracle also realized the value of neo abilities. Piper connected with a sect of individuals who wanted to experience life outside “the gilded cage.” Rather than curtail this, Oracle embraced it. In lieu of secondary school training, Piper studied at what’s unofficially called The “Volary,” where Neophytes learned to use their abilities for the good of OSEC. There was a strong divide between those involved with project Volary, and those complacent to live at the Spire. It was during this time that Piper began working with Romeo, who she instantly felt connected to. They would be bonded a year later. Being bonded affords her the opportunity to be out, about and stretch her wings. Like all Neos, she can control any tech, becoming one with the machine, and finds a thrill in doing so. Luckily she can depend on Romeo to keep her grounded should she find herself getting too lost in AR or in what she calls “technomancing.” Together they hunt down misguided neophytes, and they also mentor fledgling Neo/Alpha bonds. Occupation Hunter - she and her counterpart seek out rogue/fledgling neophytes Special Skills Technomancer. Inside the Spire, Piper had a strong resolve and will which asserted her into more leadership roles among the Neos. She found her powers of persuasion though useful, were best curtailed in relation to the hive minded. She calls the ability “pushing” and will use it only when necessary. Motivations Support of Oracle, all things connected to her bonded partner Romeo, and a strong desire to ‘see the world' Supporting Cast Dove/Foxtrot (Neo/Alpha bonded pair) Wren/Lima (Neo/Alpha bonded pair) Possibly other neos Implants and Enhancements No Implants or Enhancements. Human Neophyte